Rodolphus' Revenge
by danftw
Summary: Rodolphus Lestrange is on the run with Nott, Avery, Mulciber, Barty Crouch Jr and Bellatrix. Everything goes well until Avery lets him in on Bellatrix's secret, then his beliefs and loyalties change. How will the Dark Lord take it when he finds out Rodolphus, his loyal Death Eater, is betraying him?
1. Into Hiding

**Second attempt at a fanfic. First one didn't go so well, hopefully this one will be better** :)

And so they ran. What else could they do? They couldn't remain now the Dark Lord was gone. The Ministry would be hunting Death Eaters by morning. The group of six left Malfoy manner as soon as they had heard. All except Lucius, the fool who will choose to stay and plead innocent. Barty Crouch Jr, Nott, Avery, Mulciber and the Lestranges; all fled together- many other Death Eaters fled, but not with them.

But surly the Dark Lord could not be dead, thought Rodolphus as they rallied outside Malfoy Manner. A small boy? No, he is not dead. Weakened perhaps, but not dead.

He expressed his thoughts with the others, and they all agreed. It was not just fleeing anymore. It was finding the Dark Lord. But where would he go? All alone, by himself, weak.

And so they disapprated, jeering at Lucius and Narcissa as they left. They would be caught soon. Imprisoned. And what would become of their young son Draco? Who cares, thought Rodolphus, that's what the brat gets for being the child of a pair of cowards.

They arrived in a countryside in the middle of nowhere. Bella had led the apparation.

'Where the hell are we?' yelled Nott over the fierce wind.

'Kent,' shouted Bella back, her frizzy hair covering her face. 'I thought best we get away from the Ministry location first.'

'I thought we agreed this wasn't about escaping the Ministry,' growled Mulciber. 'This is about finding him-'

'No,' piped up young Barty Crouch. Everyone stared at him. 'Getting away from the Ministry is a sensible notion. My father would disown me if he caught me.'

'Oh, get a grip of yourself, Crouch,' sneered Rodolphus. 'Your father knows your a Death Eater and you know it. He doesn't give a flying fuck-'

'SHUT YOUR FACE!'

Crouch darted forward but with a bang and a flash of red light from Nott, Crouch flew backwards. With a 'humph' Crouch began setting up the tent.

'Fucking kid,' sneered Rodolphus to Bella, as Nott, Avery and Mulciber began assisting in setting up the tent.

'Oh, calm yourself, Rod,' snapped Bella. 'It isn't prudent to anger the boy who has connections at the Ministry. He could turn his back on us, for all we know.'

'Then we should kill him,' said Avery, emerging from behind them. 'That's a good point, Bellatrix. He's a danger.'

'The Dark Lord would be angry,' said Bella darkly.

'Bellatrix, let's be honest, it's unlikely he's actually alive-'

Avery let out a squeal and dropped onto all fours, Bella the caster of the Crucio curse.

'HOW DARE YOU, YOU FILFTHY HALF-BLOOD!' roared Bella, advancing on Avery.

'Keep your trap down over there,' snapped Nott. 'Fucking idiots. Are you trying to get Barty's dad on us?'

They laughed, all but Crouch who stood up and faced Nott.

'Jeer all you like, you piece of fucking scum,' he said quietly into Nott's face.

Nott smiled into Crouch's face jeeringly.

'What are you going to do to me, little Barty?' he jeered. 'Get your dad on me? Well, news flash, you retarded son-of-a-gun, your dad hates you. You show your face in the Ministry and you'll be in Azkaban before you can say shit.'

Fear spread into Crouch's face.

'Ah,' sneered Nott. 'Didn't think of that, did you, Crouchie? No, you fucking didn't. So keep your trap shut, keep low, and don't piss me off, because it might be the last thing you do, boy.'

Crouch backed away, and huddled into the tent, leaving Nott staring at the grass.

'Don't be too hard on the boy, Nott,' said Mulciber. 'This isn't easy for him- going on the run, his dad not interested-'

'Like the Dark Lord?' snapped Nott.

'Don't you _dare_-'

'Oh, shut up, Bella,' sneered Avery.

'Don't you talk to her like that,' said Rodolphus rounding on Avery.

And they spent the rest of the night arguing quietly, whilst little Barty Crouch huddled in the corner by the fireplace, small sobs just hearable above the mutterings of the others.

**Small first chapter as always :)**


	2. Barty's Letter

Barty checked around the tent. Everyone was away, hunting for food. He pulled out a long piece of parchment from his bag, set it on the table and began to write, feeling very anxious that someone might catch him.

_Dear Father,_

_It has been a while in which we have spoken, seen, or communicated in any way whatsoever. A few years, in fact. Your disappointment in me has slackened my courage in which to write to you. I beg you to keep this to yourself._

_Despite our lack of communication for three years, I would like you to know that you, alone, remain the only person I feel I can share everything with. Not even Mother has the same trust in which I give you._

_I am currently on the run with some fellow Death Eaters. I shall not give you names (though you could probably guess) nor shall I give you my location. My reasioning for this is that this owl may get checked, or you may even report it to the Aurors, which is, quite frankly, something I would expect you to do._

_However, I am sure you shall read this nonetheless, so I shall begin._

_First of all, you should know that I have stuck up for you for the past month we have been in hiding. They have continuously made jeers and jokes about you being my father. The insults were quite disgusting, so I shall not repeat them. However, I stuck up for you, and told them to shut their fat gobs. I know you used to find it funny when I used to say it to Uncle Barry._

_Furthermore, I am experiencing bullying from the other Death Eaters. My defence of you is giving them all the more reason to channel their hatred of you, into hatred of me. I would be scared of them, but I'm not, only because the Dark Lord will be angry if they kill me._

_Which brings me onto the Dark Lord. If you think he is gone you are very much mistaken. No, I am not with him currently, nor do we know where he is, but he is alive, we are sure of it. We felt our marks burn a few nights ago, but the burn was not strong enough to use them to apparate to his location. _

_You should also know that no matter what the Malfoy family says, Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy were very active Death Eaters by choice. At no point were they under the Imperius curse, you must not believe it. Malfoy was interested in the Dark Arts at school, as you, better than anyone, know._

_Although, you should go slightly easier on Narcissa. She was always kind to me, and I sometimes wondered if she was only with the Dark Lord for protection of her son. She never seemed to get involved within the discussion and even sometimes when the Dark Lord spoke of his plans, she had a look of disgust on her face. I doubt she really supported him. Nevertheless, Narcissa was always kind and acted as a Mother for me. I ask kindly of you not to punish her. Lucius Malfoy, on the other hand, is a coward and a liar. He plans on telling you he was under the Imperius curse. He is a liar, you must not believe him. I beg of you._

_Please reply back, Father._

_-Barty_

He read the letter over, and stood up, and called his owl over. However, as the owl swooped in through the door, a hand caught it. Barty could not help but gasp, and watch as Rodolphus walked in, strangling the owl.

'Please! Not my owl!' begged Barty. Rodolphus looked down at the suffocating and owl and seemed to not even realise he was killing it. He let it go, and it sunk gently to the floor, it's chest heaving. 'Sorry,' he said gruffly. 'Don't even know my own strength sometimes.'

Barty glared up at him, expecting to see him laughing. But he didn't.

'Who is that letter too,' demanded Rodolphus suddenly. 'Give me it.'

Barty snatched it up from the table.

'LET ME SEE IT! ACCIO PARCHMENT!'

The letter soared rom Barty's hand and into Rodolphus', who read it, his eyes widening every now and then.

'You idiot,' he whispered gravely, holding the parchment up. 'You complete toerag. Are you trying to get us caught? Are you-?'

'No,' interupted Barty. 'I just wanted to send my letter to my Dad.'

'If Bella or Nott catches you..'

Barty looked up, bewildered. He expected Rodolphus to be furious- to punish him.

'You won't tell them?'

'Of course not, I understand your intentions, as dangerous as they are,' he added, glowering at Barty. 'I'll let you send the letter, but we need to cause a diversion so the others don't notice.'

Barty raised his eyebrows. Was Rodolphus being serious? He was going to help him send a letter to the man who Rodolphus had, on multiple occasions, expressed his desire to kill.

'However, I doubt your father is going to be friendly towards you,' said Rodolphus. 'I expect him to share it with Fudge in an instant, and they'll have even higher security on us than ever before. This is very risky, Crouch, are you sure you want to do this?'

'No, I'm not sure,' snapped Bart. 'If Bella catches me, she'll torture me-'

'She'll kill you, Crouch,' interrupted Rodolphus. 'She's not exactly the forgiving type, is she? She already considers you a danger to us.'

Rodolphus looked through the tend entrance and watched as Bella cast the enchantments around the area. Without thinking it through, he proceeded outside sneakily, and set fire to the table that stood outside the tent. Grinning as Nott screamed in shock (_Like a little girl_, he thought happily), he returned to the tent.

'Send it!' he hissed. 'NOW!'

Barty, in panic, shoved the letter into an envelope and attached it the owl, which flew off into the distance, on it's way to London.

'You're alright, Crouch,' said Rodolphus gruffly, sitting down next to Barty. 'You're a fucking hand full, but you're alright.'

Barty smiled gently. Maybe he did have a friend after all.


End file.
